


So If You Wanna Kiss Me...

by coloryw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloryw/pseuds/coloryw
Summary: “Gimana kalau ternyata ciumanku biasa aja dan nggak bikin enak pasanganku nanti, Yeol?” Gawat. Chanyeol tahu ke mana pikiran Baekhyun terarah. “Oh, aku tahu. Ajarin aku.”Andai Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol sendiri juga belum pernah berciuman. Setidaknya dengan sesama manusia. Dan sekarang, cinta pertamanya memintanya untuk mengajari cara berciuman?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	So If You Wanna Kiss Me...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.  
> 
> 
> **Author's Note:** Ditulis untuk Candy Park Fic Fest - Gulali, Prompt #GU153. Title from “If You Wanna” by Perfume. I played it on loop while writing this fic.  
> Beagle line: kelas 3 SMP. Sehun: 1 SMP. Pacarnya Sehun yang anak SMA… ;) Semoga sesuai dengan keinginan prompter ya, selamat membaca! 

Kabar bahwa Sehun, anggota termuda dalam lingkar pertemanan mereka, telah memiliki pacar lelaki dari SMA sebelah dan bahkan berciuman, menggemparkan sesi makan siang di kantin SMP mereka.

Sehun memohon kepada para senior yang duduk semeja dengannya untuk tidak menjerit lantang dan menarik perhatian seantero kantin--namun terlambat. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan pekik girang seorang Kim Jongdae dalam usahanya menyoraki Sehun. Chanyeol, yang duduk di seberang Sehun, hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya yang besar, dengan mulut menganga dan sepatah kata ‘wow’ yang diulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda Oh itu tidak ikut menjerit, hanya melempar senyum kecil meski sorot matanya menyiratkan sekian pertanyaan interogatif untuk Sehun, menanti untuk dijawab di lain waktu.

Di tengah keributan mejanya, Baekhyun hanya terdiam, meski matanya kini nyaris sama besar dengan mata Chanyeol dalam kondisi normal. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya merasa senang dengan ‘pencapaian’ Sehun. Ego Baekhyun terusik. Sebagai siswa kelas 3 SMP, adalah wajar ketika teman-teman seusianya sudah memiliki pacar, bahkan berciuman. Dalam lima belas tahun hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah memusingkan itu. Ia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus sebagai pelajar SMP, seperti turnamen FPS  _ online  _ dengan teman-temannya (ia bisa melihat masa depannya sebagai atlet  _ esports  _ yang brilian), bimbel, dan tugas kelompok dari sekolah. 

Tapi  _ dikalahkan  _ dalam kategori asmara oleh Sehun, anak kelas 1 SMP yang sebenarnya masih  _ bocah? _

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah bersama pemuda yang baru saja dipanggilnya. Mereka bertetangga sejak keluarga Byun pindah ke area itu saat Baekhyun bersiap memasuki SD, dan sebagai satu-satunya anak sebaya di areanya, tidak mengherankan jika mereka bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan cepat. “Pernah ciuman nggak?”

Chanyeol nyaris menyemburkan soda yang tengah diminumnya. “Emm… kenapa emang?”

“Jawab dulu.”

Chanyeol gelisah. Pertanyaan Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada  _ game visual novel  _ kakak perempuannya: salah memilih jawaban dan kau akan gagal mendapatkan rute pria idamanmu. Haruskah Chanyeol jujur dengan menjawab ‘belum pernah’? Ataukah ia perlu menyelamatkan harga dirinya (yang entah berapa harganya) dan menjawab ‘pernah’, meskipun yang diciumnya adalah boneka beruang kakaknya yang ia culik untuk berlatih mencium Baekhyun kelak?

(Justifikasinya, boneka beruang itu begitu menggemaskan dan ekspresinya mengingatkannya kepada Baekhyun.)

Takut-takut ia menjawab, “Per… nah?”

“Hah? Sejak kapan? Kenapa nggak bilang? Sama siapa?” Chanyeol melangkah mundur bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang maju dan menyudutkannya, hingga punggung bidang Chanyeol menempel pada dinding pagar rumah tetangganya. Chanyeol yang panik berusaha memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut (sungguh dia tidak pintar berbohong), namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendahuluinya dengan pertanyaan lain. “Terus gimana rasanya?”

“A-apanya?”

“Gimana rasanya ciuman, Yeol?”

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Tatapan Baekhyun dipenuhi tanya, namun tatapan Chanyeol malah terarah ke bibir milik pemuda yang memojokkannya. Buru-buru ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum Baekhyun menyadari fokus matanya.

“Rasanya… gitu lah, Baek.” Chanyeol menjerit dalam hati karena,  _ wow _ , dia baru saja mengibuli sahabatnya. “Kayaknya tergantung sama yang dicium juga nggak sih? Kalo jago ya enak, kalo nggak ya… biasa aja gitu.”

“Hmm…” Sepasang mata badam itu mengerjap, menilai, sebelum si empunya mundur dan tak lagi memojokkan Chanyeol. Dengan poni yang menutupi mayoritas dahi Baekhyun dan fokus yang tak lagi terarah padanya, Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan membaca mimik wajah Baekhyun saat pertanyaan selanjutnya keluar tak lebih dari sekedar gumam, “Kamu udah nyium berapa orang?”

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Baekhyun pun tidak menginterogasinya lebih lanjut, tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri pada setiap langkah yang tercipta di sisa perjalanan pulang mereka. Chanyeol mensyukuri keheningan di antara mereka sebagai kesempatan untuk meredam kepanikan internalnya. Mungkin setelah sampai di rumah masing-masing, rasa penasaran Baekhyun dengan kasus ciuman fiktifnya akan hilang.

Pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas lega tatkala melihat rumahnya sudah terlihat. Baru saja ia akan menyelamatkan diri ke dalam rumahnya sendiri, Baekhyun menahannya dengan pertanyaan lain. 

“Gimana kalau ternyata ciumanku biasa aja dan nggak bikin enak pasanganku nanti, Yeol?” 

_ Gawat _ . Chanyeol tahu ke mana pikiran Baekhyun terarah.

“Oh, aku tahu. Ajarin aku.”

Meski sudah bisa ditebaknya, Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tercengang. “Hah?”

“Ajarin aku. Kan kamu udah berpengalaman. Ini juga hukuman karena nggak ngasih tau aku siapa yang kamu cium.” Chanyeol tidak melihat hubungan antara  _ hukuman  _ dengan  _ mencium pria yang disukainya selama bertahun-tahun.  _ Bukankah ini justru sebuah anugerah? Tapi Baekhyun belum boleh tahu sekarang.

“Uuh… sekarang?”

“Sekarang, tapi nggak di sini. Ayo ke kamarmu.”

.

.

.

Nyonya Park hanya melambaikan tangannya dari sofa tatkala mendengar sapaan dari Baekhyun yang menerobos masuk rumah bersama Chanyeol, sebagai anak dari tuan rumah yang asli, mengekori dari belakang. Pemuda kelahiran bulan Mei itu sudah terlalu sering mampir ke kediaman keluarga Park, dan dalam beberapa kesempatan bahkan Chanyeol curiga ibunya lebih menyayangi Baekhyun (anak itu disajikan berbagai kudapan setiap mampir kemari, sementara Chanyeol sendiri diingatkan untuk makan kudapan secukupnya,  _ tidak adil _ ). Chanyeol juga yakin, dalam keadaan mata tertutup pun Baekhyun bisa menemukan jalannya sendiri ke kamar Chanyeol dari pintu depan.  _ Sesering itu _ .

Setelah masuk kamar, biasanya salah satu di antara mereka akan menyalakan komputer, masuk ke salah satu  _ online game _ yang ada, kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun menunjukkan trik-trik permainan yang ia pelajari dari komunitas  _ esports _ -nya. Tapi, sore ini berbeda. Alih-alih mengambil posisi nyaman di kursi belajarnya, Baekhyun berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, menaikkan sepasang alis pada Chanyeol yang masih termangu di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya terlihat familiar, namun di saat yang sama juga begitu asing.

“Chanyeol? Kamu ngapain bengong di situ?” Kedua mata Baekhyun menyipit, bersamaan dengan terbitnya senyum geli di wajah. “Tutup pintunya, kalau perlu kunci sekalian. Aku nggak mau kepergok aneh-aneh sama ibumu.” 

Banyak hal yang ingin disanggahnya, salah satunya  _ memangnya perlu selama apa nyobain ciumannya sampai harus kunci pintu?-- _ tapi Chanyeol tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri, jadi ia turuti saja arahan sahabatnya itu dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun hingga jarak di antara mereka sekitar satu meter. Dan karena ciuman tidak mungkin terjadi jika selisih jarak di antara kedua pelaku masih satu meter, Baekhyun pun memangkas jarak mereka dalam dua langkah tambahan.

Yang segera disesalinya karena ia harus mendongak hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol dalam posisi ini.

“Egh, kamu kenapa tinggi banget sih? Duduk aja deh sana di kasur,” gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut, disusul sebuah instruksi. Kini ganti Chanyeol yang mendengus geli. Ia tidak meminta masa pertumbuhannya terjadi lebih cepat daripada Baekhyun sehingga menciptakan selisih tinggi di antara mereka, namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol hanya menurut tanpa banyak berkomentar.

Dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan Baekhyun dalam posisi berdiri, maka Chanyeol lah yang perlu sedikit mendongak ketika sang sahabat sudah sangat dekat di depannya. Chanyeol pikir, mungkin Baekhyun perlu pengkondisian sedekat mungkin dengan rencananya di suatu hari nanti. Ia bisa membayangkan kelak Baekhyun akan mencium seorang gadis dengan ukuran tubuh yang lebih mungil, dan jelas lebih cocok dalam dekapan B--

\--bukan pikiran yang seharusnya muncul di kepala Chanyeol ketika pemuda yang disukainya tengah menumpukan kedua tangan pada bahunya, dan wajah yang bersangkutan perlahan mendekat tanpa aba-aba.

.

.

.

Ciuman pertama mereka tidak lebih dari sekadar dua bibir yang menyatu, dan berakhir dengan begitu cepat--dalam hitungan detik normal. 

Bagi Chanyeol, momen tadi adalah lima detik terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

Pemuda Park itu tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu seperti apa wajah yang tengah dilihat Baekhyun sekarang. Apakah ia terlihat bodoh, mengingat ia sempat mengaku berpengalaman dalam urusan cium mencium? Pikirannya melaju ratusan kilometer dalam satu detik, dan yang paling ia inginkan sekarang adalah menyetel ulang memori Baekhyun agar tidak mengingat ciuman pertama sepayah tadi--

“Kerasa nggak?”

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Dan dengan demikian, buyar pula jalan pikirnya. “A-apanya?” tanya Chanyeol.

“Kayak… geter-geter gitu.”

“Hah?”

“Ih, masa aku doang yang ngerasain? Sini lagi.” Dan sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkelit, Baekhyun menumbukkan bibirnya lagi--nyaris mencium gigi Chanyeol di tengah antusiasmenya. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya, Chanyeol mempraktikkan apa yang telah dipelajarinya secara solo bersama si boneka beruang. Satu tangannya diposisikan pada pinggang belakang Baekhyun, merangkul, sementara satu tangannya menakup pipi sang sahabat.

“Baek, bentar.” Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya, dan lenguhan kecewa dari Baekhyun terdengar. Atau mungkin itu hanya akal-akalan kepalanya. “Tadi katanya mau diajarin, tapi kalo kayak gini gimana aku bisa ngajarin?”

“Oh… iya juga.” Baekhyun mengerjap lamat-lamat dan terhenyak, perlahan menyadari keegoisannya. “Tapi aku mau tau dulu, kalau ciumanku kayak gitu… udah oke belum?”

_ Udah oke atau belum? _ Chanyeol menjerit dalam hati. Ia juga ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Baekhyun. 

“Nggak buruk, tapi kamu lupa kalau kamu lagi nyium manusia, Baek.” Ingat, Chanyeol punya berperan sebagai yang lebih berpengalaman di sini. “Coba lagi, ya? Dan kayaknya bakal lebih enak posisinya kalo… em… kamu duduk di sini.” Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk ruang di antara kakinya yang terbuka. Baekhyun membelalak dengan kedua pipi yang sontak memerah, dan melihatnya… Chanyeol juga jadi merasa malu dengan usulannya sendiri. “Ta-tapi kalau nggak mau nggak apa kok…”

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun memposisikan kedua kakinya di sisi-sisi terluar paha Chanyeol, kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya ragu-ragu hingga menduduki pangkuan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya ia tempatkan pada bahu Chanyeol, suatu fitur pada tubuh si jangkung yang kini ia sadari begitu bidang.

“Gini?” tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengenyahkan rasa canggungnya karena jika yang posisi Baekhyun yang berdiri tadi sudah dianggapnya dekat, maka posisi ini… begitu intim.

Chanyeol bisa gila.

“Buka sedikit mulutmu,” pinta Chanyeol dengan suara tercekat. Ia sering melihat ciuman seperti itu di film-film asing, dan entah kenapa ia juga ingin mencobanya. Baekhyun yang kemudian menurutinya tanpa banyak tanya membuat darah Chanyeol menggelegak. Sang sahabat begitu mempercayainya, dan Chanyeol merasa makin bersalah karena sudah berpura-pura menjadi ahli dalam hal cium mencium ini. 

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini dengan mulut yang juga sedikit terbuka, dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Genggaman Baekhyun pada kedua bahu si pemuda Sagittarius sontak menguat, sepertinya terkejut dengan eksplorasi lidah yang dirasakannya. Chanyeol sendiri baru melakukan ini untuk pertama kali (karena tidak mungkin ia berlatih yang begini dengan sebuah boneka). Dan  _ oh _ , sepertinya ia mulai memahami apa yang Baekhyun maksud dengan ‘geter-geter’ tadi. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Chanyeol bisa mendengar debar jantung Baekhyun yang berdetak cepat… atau mungkin itu suara jantungnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir saat penjelajahan lidahnya dalam mulut Baekhyun membuat pemuda di pangkuannya itu mengeluarkan suara-suara manis? 

Keduanya memisahkan bibir karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang tak bisa dihindari. Mereka belum tahu cara berciuman tanpa menahan nafas masing-masing, sehingga sengal yang mengisi keheningan kamar Chanyeol beberapa detik sesudahnya tak lebih dikarenakan oleh kurangnya pengalaman mereka. 

“Chanyeol,” bisik Baekhyun, “bisa nggak kita sering-sering latihan begini?”

_ Ya Tuhan, pertahankan kewarasan Chanyeol. _

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir!


End file.
